Simple Revenge
by Trigunskitty
Summary: Sequel To Car Ride. What does Mikan do to get back at Natsume for telling her Brother that they did it? Rated T for obvious reasons. :D


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Gakuen Alice; It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi! Thank you for your time! I also don't own FaceBook! That belongs to its rightful owners._

**Summary:** _Sequel to Car Ride. What does Mikan do to get back at Natsume for telling her Brother that they had sex? Rated T for obvious reasons. :D_

**Simple Revenge**

* * *

_**Mikan Sakura posted One New Note On FaceBook**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi like this…**_

_I will not (I repeat) will __**not**__ forgive Natsume Hyuuga for what he had done to me in these past two days. Not only did he utterly convince my older brother that I am not a virgin (which I still am mind you!) he had easily set up a situation between me and him when my brother literally broke down the front door to Natsume's living room… and that obviously blew Tsubasa's rocker off his already non-existent lid when he found my poor self straddling said boy on his couch. _

_Let me just say it did not end well. _

_Not only did my brother turn three different shades of red, he almost beat the crap out of Natsume (which I would have gladly joined) if it wasn't for the fact that his own Father and younger sister walking in shortly after; and being the lovely jack ass he was/still is Natsume pinned fault upon me by saying that I had attacked him. _

_Obviously my objections were unheard of while Aoi shook her head and Tsubasa dragged me away from the place. Now, what had me puzzled was where Hotaru and Ruka went after they woke up. Did Natsume just kick them out to enact his (so-called) revenge against me? _

_Well congrats Natsume Hyuuga you have gotten what you wanted; and oh yeah: I fucking hate you too._

_All I can do now is try to keep what little sanity I had left and that was full on the effort of convincing my brother that:_

_**One:**__ I did __**not **__sleep with Hyuuga!_

_**Two:**__ That situation with me straddling him was something he caused by flipping my blue-jean flared mini-skirt up to look at my underwear. Of course I would be upset and try to strangle him in that type of situation! _

_**Three:**__ I did __**not**__ attack him! …Okay, maybe I did, but if you look at number two, you should see why I did it! Hotaru could even vouch for me on that, so could Ruka… but they weren't answering their cells to save me!_

* * *

"Mom!" Tsubasa's booming voice could be heard through the kitchenette walls as he held the phone next to his ear.

"Mom, I am going to kill that boy!" A few moments of silence resonated through the small living room before Mikan sighed. This had been going on for about an hour now. She'd be lucky if her mom didn't have a hernia by the end of it. Everything that happened was always _'Mikan's fault_!'

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've caught them doing stuff they shouldn't be doing until they're marr-"

"DID NOT!" She shouted out at this point. "I was obviously trying to strangle him but you're too clouded by Natsume's lies to realize that's he's pulling your leg! Its revenge I'm telling you! REVENG—E!"

"Shut it Mikan! I am not going to believe another word from you traitor!" Tsubasa and Mikan were having one of those spats that couldn't be handled in just one room. In fact the whole house turned into a battle field between the two siblings.

"As if!" Mikan blew off her brother's retort, and then quickly she grabbed hold of one of the cushions on the couch to chuck at the wall. Mikan was hoping that the thrown object would at least scare her brother beyond the wall.

"Son of a Bitch!" There it was. Tsubasa yelped as the pillow whacked loudly against the white wall and it shuddered from the impact. Luckily the pillow didn't go through the wall but Mikan wasn't thinking of the consequences. She was thinking of how to kill her brother and still keep it legal.

"Sorry, did that hurt Onii-chan? Perhaps I should throw one a bit harder except maybe this one will break your head and then make you actually LISTEN TO ME!"

She couldn't tell if her statements made him reconsider his over protectiveness but before she could check out what her brother was doing in the kitchen the front door opened to reveal her father: Izumi Yukihara taking off his shoes. He was hobbling on one foot and then on the other plucking the article off with practiced ease.

"Good evening Mikan… where's Tsubasa?"

"…Kitchen…" The brunette teen reluctantly replied back. It wasn't like she wanted the whole family involved in their issues but it was Tsubasa's big mouth that did it.

"Mom! I'm taking Mikan to an OB/GYN tomorrow! Scratch that, tonight! We'll discover if she lost her virginity to that brat or not for sure!"

Now, Mikan had to say: Most embarrassing moment; EVER. Her father gaped at the wall where Tsubasa's voice had bellowed from before turning to his daughter. He was giving her one of those quirky looks before sighing.

"God damnit it," Mikan cursed, her father cleared his throat to ease himself into the conversation.

"Do I need to beat up that friend of yours?"

At this the brunette chuckled darkly. At the moment she probably wouldn't have minded him doing as such, but the boy did nothing wrong… besides it was… pay back for something that happened the previous night. Unfortunately she had no recollection of what actually happened.

"Well, add Tsubasa to that list and we have a deal." Shaking her head the girl looked at the kitchen wall before sighing. Her father seemed to join her in her depression.

"That's not going to happen… so, uh he used protection right?" Izumi shuffled nervously on his feet while his left hand was scratching the back of his neck. If Natsume was there, he probably wouldn't have been so nervous and would have beaten him up for even doing stuff to his daughter… but since it was Mikan; it was a touchy subject for the older gent.

"Ew! Dad!" Mikan slapped the air in front of her with disgust. "We didn't do anything. Natsume just tricked Tsubasa into thinking that we… uh… _did it_. Nothing happened."

Suddenly Tsubasa burst through the door with a set of car keys and the phone still connected to his ear. He was thumbing through the white pages trying to find (more than likely) the OB/GYN office that would be still open at that time. "Mom, you know how hormonal teens are! They just don't want to admit anythi—!" There was a short interval of silence between the boy and his mother.

His beanie hat was rested unevenly on his head. His hand dropped the white pages on to the ground before sputtering out in embarrassment. "Mom! I may be a teen myself but I know how to control myself with Misaki. We're old enough to know… err, well no…" He sheepishly brought his hand to his cheek. His fingers were rubbing his star tattoo on his cheek unevenly.

"My relationship with Misaki is healthy, yes but…" Tsubasa stopped to find Izumi and Mikan both staring at him with raised eye brows. At that Tsubasa flushed a bright red and quietly spoke into the phone piece.

"Err… can we talk about this when you get home? Dad's here already…. Oh, okay." The clicking sound of the phone was the only thing capable of being heard in the abnormally quiet living room. Mikan was holding her breath, Izumi was silently popping his knuckles, and Tsubasa chucked the phone onto the couch. "Mom says that you shouldn't think of beating Natsume Dad. She says you're too old to even attempt beating a vigilante."

"Somehow I knew Yuka would say that… I'm going to make dinner. Since I'm too tired to even want to know what all of this is for I'm grounding you both. No OB/GYN for you two." Shaking his head he walked away from the siblings. Mikan gaped at how unfair their father was, and Tsubasa hung his head in the air.

"Facebook is still okay, right dad?" Mikan finally yelled over the simmering of vegetables.

"Yeah, that's fine! Just no leaving!" Her father replied and Mikan glared at her brother. "Just so we're clear Tsubasa, I didn't _do _anything. You're temper is just as bad as Natsume's, you know that?"

Tsubasa wrapped his arm around his little sister's neck before pulling her into a playful embrace. He was shaking her hair with his free hand while he and she struggled for control over the situation. "Do not traitor…"

Growling at her brother, Mikan kicked and clawed her brother's grasp until he let her go. Immediately she was about to lunge at him but he ran into his room. Seconds later the door shut with a deft click from the lock.

"Might as well sign into Facebook…" The hazel-eyed girl sighed out. She wanted to strangle her brother, but the one whom she wanted to strangle the most was the crimson-eyed teen who started this whole entire situation in the first place. "God damnit, I hate you Natsume Hyuuga!"

* * *

_**Sign in? -click**_

_New to Facebook? Create a profile here!_

_**Mikan Sakura **__has logged in. (9:57 p.m.)_

_**Mikan Sakura **__is having a terrible headache._

_Natsume Hyuuga, Luna Koizomi, and 2 other likes this._

_**Mikan Sakura **__(10:00 pm): You guys suck. Seriously._

_**Luna Koizomi **__(10:01 pm):We hafta see someone suffer doll. Not our problem that it happens to be you._

_**Mikan Sakura **__(10:02 p.m.): I hope you choke on a knife and die Koizomi. _

* * *

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:05 p.m.): Has uploaded some new pictures from last night…_

_**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, and 15 others like this.**_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:07 p.m.): Why is there a picture of me drooling on the floor?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:07 p.m): Do you really need to ask Nogi?_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:08 p.m.): D:_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:07 p.m.): Where the hell is the "DISLIKE" Button! I do NOT like this one bit!_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:08 p.m.): What? Don't you like my montage of you and Hyuuga?_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:09 p.m.): No. It's disgusting. Just so you know Tsubasa is going bonkers in the next room because of it… and other things._

_**Natsume Hyuuga (**__10:09 p.m.): is quite happy._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:10 p.m.): is obviously not amused._

* * *

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (10:15 p.m.): ARGH! Where the hell can I find an OB/GYN!_

_**27 people like this**_

_**Misaki Harada**__ (10:16 p.m.): O.O; _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:16 p.m.): WTF Mate? Why an OB/GYN?_

_**Misaki Harada**__ (10:16 p.m.): That's actually a good question!_

_**KokoroYomi **__(10:17 p.m.): I don't think I want to know._

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (10:17 p.m.): It's TSUBASA! I wouldn't want to know at all. _

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:18 p.m.): O/O WTFIUDWBFUYGIKEFBI:UGH! What the hell is wrong with you!_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (10:19 p.m.): Nothing is wrong with me! It's you!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:25 p.m.): Subject matter closed!_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (10:26 p.m.): Ow… T_T_

* * *

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:35 p.m.): Is feeling sick from remembering those tacos…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, and 29 others like this…**_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:36 p.m.): Who would have known that Filiberto's would pile on the guacamole to that extent!_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:37 p.m.): Waste of money. I want to sue._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:38 p.m.): I definitely agree Ruka-pyon! I told you we shouldn't have gone there! It was the lack of Mexican-ness I tell you!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (10:40 p.m.): …_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:40 p.m.): …_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:40 p.m.): …_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:41 p.m.): WHAT! Why aren't you saying anything?_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (10:41 p.m.): I don't want to be a party pooper Sakura but Mexican-ness is NOT a word! _

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:42 p.m.): It is to me! :P_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (10:43 p.m.): Is amazed by how dumb you are._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:43 p.m.): Does not like you at the moment. D_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (10:44 p.m.): Could care less._

_**Mikan Sakura **__(10:45 p.m.): ARGHHHH!_

* * *

_**Mikan Sakura **__(10:47 p.m.): I'm confused. Where did Hotaru and Ruka-pyon go after I woke up at Natsume's place?_

_**Hotaru Imai like this…**_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:48 p.m.): I couldn't get to sleep so while you three were asleep I was taking pictures._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:49 a.m.): THAT'S when she took those pictures... I woke up at seven after hearing several clicking sounds over my head. That was when I realized Imai was taking pictures of me and… well, I sort of chased after Imai for a good portion of the day to try and get the negatives back._

_**Misaki Harada**__ (10:50 p.m.): Did you ever catch her?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:50 p.m.): Nope. =) _

* * *

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (10:51 p.m.): Is happy that his revenge worked._

_**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda and 37 others like this…**_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (10:52 p.m.): Natsume! Who'd you do it too!_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:53 p.m.): Please don't tell me you… OMG, you didn't! _

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:54 p.m.): I don't even think Blackmail would save her after he gets done with her. _

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (10:55 p.m.): ?_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (10:55 p.m.): It was her fault for calling me a Bitch._

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (10:56 p.m.): *EVIL SNAKES APPEARS* WHO CALLED YOU A BITCH?_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:57 p.m.): Don't mean to add fuel to the fire but it was Sakura… Pff… Natsume a…. ROFL. xD_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (10:57 p.m.): *GLARES* Hey Ru-chan, maybe I need to remind you of the incident at the river. _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (10:58 p.m.): O.O I'll be good. _

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (10:59 p.m.): Wait! What happened at the river?_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (10:59 p.m.): Hold the phone! She said that…! I mean she's idiotic enough to but to… oh my gawd! What did you do Natsume-kun!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (10:59 p.m.): Had sex with her._

_**Ruka Nogi **__(11:01 p.m.): O.O_

_**Sumire Shouda **__(11:01 p.m.): O.O you're a bitch…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:01 p.m.): Fuck you. _

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:02 p.m.): ... Against both the siblings I'm presuming._

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__(11:02 p.m.): Naturally._

_**Tsubasa Andou **__(11:03 p.m.): HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER MY MIKAN! _

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__(11:04 p.m.): It wasn't that hard to do…_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (11:04 p.m.): T_T NATSUME!_

_**Mikan Sakura **__(11:05 p.m.): Hyuuga I hope you're prepared for a battle, because this means war. AND WE DID NOT!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__(11:06 p.m.): I've been ready for this war. I hope you have fun at the OB/GYN Polka. Try to wear some decent underwear for them. :P_

_**Mikan Sakura **__(11:06 p.m.): I HATE YOU! _

* * *

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (11:15 p.m.): has NOT had sex with Natsume Hyuuga. Maybe in his dreams that pervert!_

_**Luna Koizomi, Sumire Shouda, and 1272 fan girls like this…**_

_**185 comments later…**_

_**Luna Koizomi**__ (12:49 a.m.): Natsume Hyuuga is NOT a pervert! _

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (12:52 a.m.): He is. Really. And I don't know what you see in him. He's a jerk. He's egotistical, and he's a pain. I can't stand it how all you stupid fan girls of his just rabidly attack me just because Hyuuga has pranked me and my brother… who is still believing the lie BTW._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (12:53 a.m.): o.O I don't really like how this many fan girls have continually shouted at Mikan for no reason._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (12:53 a.m.): THANK YOU AOI! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (12:54 a.m.): I could easily tell that this was my brother joke against you and Tsubasa. What did you do to him Mikan?_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (12:54 a.m.): From what Ruka said, I said something in my sleep deprived state… but I can't remember what I said…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:55 a.m.): *GLARES*_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (12:55 a.m.): Ohhh, I'm shaking in my boots. *Hint: Insert Sarcasm*_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:57 a.m.): I know where you sleep._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (12:58 a.m.): See! Right there! Stalker line right there folks!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:58 a.m.): I'm not a stalker; that was clearly a threat._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (12:59 a.m.): Moe!1! D I don't like you._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (1:00 a.m.): We've established this about 179 posts ago._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (1:01 a.m.): Is going to bed before she gets sucked into problem. .;_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (1:01 a.m.): DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM ALONE!_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (1:02 a.m.): Honey, you aren't alone! ;D Besides you don't live with him._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (1:03 a.m.): Thank god for that!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (1:04 a.m.): Shut up Aoi. _

* * *

_**Six Hours of Sleep and Rest Later…**_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (7:52 a.m.): Is sad that he has been tricked over Mikan's Virginity._

_**Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Misaki Harada and 45 others like this…**_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (7:53 a.m.): Took you a total of 17 hours to actually figure it out. _

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (7:54 a.m.): Best 17 hours of my life._

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (7:55 a.m.): That was not cool leading me astray like that. I was seriously about to drag Mikan to the OB/GYN for this._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (7:56 a.m.): You really should have known better shadow._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (7:58 a.m.): Not my problem. :P_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (7:59 a.m.): Grr… :[ _

_**Misaki Harada**__ (8:00 a.m.): You should probably say sorry to Mikan now._

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:01 a.m.): Probably…_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (8:02 a.m.): Well? I'm waiting._

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:03 a.m.): Sorry Kiddo; I shouldn't have listened to Nattie._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (8:04 a.m.): Great! =D you're forgiven; now let's think up a way to get revenge._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (8:04 a.m.): Here we go again._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (8:05 a.m.): *Rolls eyes* Whatever._

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:06 a.m.): D Haha, I can't believe you still had those pictures Mikan, Nattie's in a cat cosplay!_

_**Luna Koizomi**__ (8:07 a.m.): WHAT! I must see these pictures!_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (8:08 a.m.): What pictures? O.O I'm curious too!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (8:10 a.m.): The day you put those pictures up online will be the day that you will be signing your life away Shadow. _

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (8:11 a.m.): So I won't be able to see them? T_T_

* * *

_**Tsubasa Andou **__(8:15 a.m.): Uploaded new Album called: Nattie's Worst Nightmare Unleashed._

_**Natsume Hyuuga is tagged.**_

_**Mikan Sakura, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, and 573 others like this…**_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (8:16 a.m.): The war has just begun… muahahaha…_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (8:17 a.m.): You do realize that you have to pay me back for posting those online now. _

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (8:18 a.m.): I'll pay you back, don't worry about it Hotaru! ;D This'll be all worth it in the end. _

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:20 a.m.): Does that include me as well?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (8:21 a.m.): Obviously. 100 dollars total. It's not that often that I find good blackmail on Hyuuga._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (8:23 a.m.): You have ten seconds to take this off facebook, myspace, google, and the other forums you two go on or I'll beat the hell out of you. _

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:25 a.m.): Oooo, there's a picture I missed of Natsume being dunked into the splash dunk. I just uploaded it. :D_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (8:25 a.m.): Wow, I haven't seen dirt on my brother up to this scale. Way to go Mikan and Tsubasa!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (8:26 a.m.): Thanks Aoi! ;D It was a lot of fun looking through the albums on Hotaru's hard drive. _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (8:26 a.m.): Shadow, Sakura I think you two better hide before Natsume finds you two. He might actually kill you for this._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (8:27 a.m.): Err… Mikan, Natsume just logged off and has left the house with a horrible expression on his face. I'd run… now._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (8:28 a.m.): O.O AGH! _

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:30 a.m.): I'm not scared. :D This is fun!_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (8:31 a.m.): That must suck then._

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:32 a.m.): ?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (8:33 a.m.): You've only lived twenty-one years and you're already going to be six feet under. _

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:34 a.m.): o.O; I had a horrible image of you smirking at your computer screen when you typed that out… _

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (8:35 a.m.): Whatever do you mean?_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (8:36 a.m.): I mean whenever you] .ayfgwg/degfefegu/frdgs_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (8:37 a.m.): O.O I think Natsume found shadow. _

_**Misaki Harada**__ (8:40 a.m.): Poor bloke probably didn't even see it coming._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (8:41 a.m.): And then there was one._

* * *

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:00 a.m.): Is wondering if he should stop Natsume from pounding shadow._

_**No one likes this.**_

_**Misaki Harada **__(9:01 a.m.): Tsubasa had it coming. Natsume did warn him to take off the pictures… and well now there off._

_**Akira Tonouchi**__ (9:02 a.m.): You kids leave me in stitches… seriously. _

_**Misaki Harada**__ (9:03 a.m.): Hey Tono, at least we're not old like choo… xD_

_**Akira Tonouchi**__ (9:04 a.m.): I'm not __**that **__older than you are Misaki! D: _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:05 a.m.): You're old enough for us to call you gramps._

_**Akira Tonouchi**__ (9:06 a.m.): WHAT! Who was the one who started that? If it was Andou I swear I'll kill him and…_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:07 a.m.): Tsubasa's already dead thanks to Natsume… and besides; it was Natsume who started it within our group._

_**Akira Tonouchi**__ (9:08 a.m.): That brat! Wait 'til I get my hands on him…_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:09 a.m.): Gramps. :P _

_**Akira Tonouchi**__ (9:10 a.m.): :'(_

* * *

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:23 a.m.): Has anyone heard anything back from Mikan? Is she still ALIVE?_

_**Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Kokoro Yomi, Kitsune Me, and fifteen others like this.**_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:27 a.m.): No seriously, is she still alive?_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:28 a.m.): I don't know. D: Natsume's not picking up his phone, and neither is Sakura._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:29 a.m.): I don't want Natsume to become a murderer in less than an hour! _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:30 a.m.): Well, the embarrassing pictures are taken off; Sakura's logged off and Tsubasa's last comment was just gibberish. I'm not too sure about Shadow but Sakura was probably smart enough to get away before Natsume showed up. :D_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:31 a.m.): Knowing Mikan she's probably hiding at the park with the Sakura tree. :D_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (9:32 a.m.): Correction needed. She WAS there, Hyuuga found her and she darted to another destination._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:33 a.m.): O.O How do you know these things Imai?_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:35 a.m.): Cha, I'm actually wondering how you got all of those pictures of my brother too…_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (9:36 a.m.): I'm an informant. I have to know what's going on. Oh, Mikan just hopped in._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:37 a.m.): OMGOSH! Is she alright?_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:37 a.m.): Hopped in?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (9:40 a.m.): She jumped in through my open window Nogi, if you're confused. _

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:41 a.m.): Is my brother still after her?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (9:43 a.m.): Apparently. Oh._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:44 a.m.): O.O what?_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:45 a.m.): What's going on?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (9:46 a.m.): Hyuuga jumped into my window, looked straight towards the hiding spot Mikan was hidden in, completely ignored me, and dragged her out of my home. _

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (9:46 a.m.): D:_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (9:47 a.m.): And then there were none. _

* * *

_**Subaru Imai**__ (9:49 a.m.): Has officially woken up thanks to a certain person's scream of agony shaking the house._

_**Hotaru Imai likes this…**_

_**Shuuichi Sakurano**__ (9:50 a.m.): Why does your little sister like this?_

_**Subaru Imai**__ (9:51 a.m.): She enjoys my torment and suffering?_

_**Shuuichi Sakurano**__ (9:53 a.m.): That's probably her way of showing her love and affection._

_**Subaru Imai**__ (9:55 a.m.): I highly doubt that._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (9:56 a.m.): Heehee… Mikan provided me a good service this morning._

_**Subaru Imai **__(9:57 a.m.): Are you sure you should be happy over your friends antagonized screams and my rude awakening?_

_**Shuuichi Sakurano**__ (9:58 a.m.): Haha._

_**Subaru Imai**__ (9:59 a.m.): Can it Shuuichi._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:01 a.m.): I may be the only one allowed to make Mikan cry but she's with Hyuuga. He won't cause that much… _

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:01 a.m.): … damage…_

_**Subaru Imai**__ (10:02 a.m.): Why the pause?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:03 a.m.): You never under estimate a Hyuuga, especially one of his particular species. _

_**Subaru Imai**__ (10:04 a.m.): He's not an animal little sister._

_**Shuuichi Sakurano**__ (10:05 a.m.): hehe… _

_**Subaru Imai**__ (10:06 a.m.): Shut it Shuuichi._

_**Shuuichi Sakurano**__ (10:07 a.m.): What can I say, you two make me laugh._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (10:08 a.m.): Big brother I L.O.V.E. you._

_**Subaru Imai**__ (10:10 a.m.): I'm logging off now._

* * *

"Let me go!" The brunette struggled under the arm hold Natsume Hyuuga had on her arm. The pain was protesting little by little within her overstretching bicep as he continued to drag her away from her last chance of survival.

"Hotaru help me!"

"…Tch, noisy."

"I'll be noisy whenever I want to be noisy!"

The girl continued to yank and pull but the boy did not lose his firm grasp on her arm. Would she be able to escape to see another day or would she… well, she didn't want to add too much gruesome details into her imagery. Surely the crimson eyed boy would show her mercy and spare her.

Continuing her ranting, Mikan replied with short comings of: "spare me…" and "thrown away to the sharks…" Somehow that train of thought lead to the next, and then the next, and finally Mikan Sakura was cowering under Natsume's power and bowing her head.

"Shut up ugly."

"…Mmmhmmmmhmmm…" The girl cried out in mumbles, the world was slowly disappearing around her as he continued to drag her back to her home and newly made tomb.

* * *

_Sign in? -Click_

_New to this Chatting Service? Click here to create a profile!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: Has learned a valuable lesson today._

_**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga and 21 others like this…**_

_**Yuu Tobita:**__ What lesson did you learn Mikan?_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: Sometimes revenge isn't worth it. Especially against Natsume._

_**Yuu Tobita**__: Eh?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__: And you've finally realized this now?_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: I guess I should rephrase… Revenge against Natsume is like asking an emo to borrow one of their knives to cut yourself._

_**Ruka Nogi**__: ROFL, What happened this time? xD_

_**Hotaru Imai**__: Ah. Now I get it. Couldn't keep to yourself Hyuuga?_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: How the hell do you know?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__: The hidden camera in the corner of the ceiling panel._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: I swear one of these days to destroy your equipment. _

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__: I'm confused._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Good._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__: Not good, I was constantly worrying about her health the entire time… Where were you for those past eight hours anyway Natsume? You didn't even get home until thirty minutes ago._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Trust me, you'd be disgusted._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__: I'd be disgusted anyway. You're my brother. :P_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Cheeky little—_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__: So what did happen after this morning Mikan?_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: I ran, got caught, and was trapped for half a day with Natsume…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: I think you're downplaying it a bit too much Mi-kan._

_**Mikan Sakura**__: …_

* * *

_**Ruka Nogi: **__Natsume… is that text that you sent me the truth? Mikan did…?_

_**Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are tagged within this note…**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga Likes this…**_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: !_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Hn. *smirk*_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: T_T NOOooooooOOOOOOooooo, Alright fine we just kissed big DEAL! It's not like people these days aren't making out anyways! I mean look at Sumire and Koko! They make out twenty four/seven! Then you have Yuu and Anna (who is a pretty cute couple) that gives little kisses now and again… Who gives a damn if me and Natsume kiss! D: Okay…. Maybe a couple times… alright a lot. Damn it I hate you all!_

_**Ruka Nogi**__: O.O… Err… he just sent me a text saying this: "Type this out and she'll tell everyone: 'Natsume… is that text you sent me the truth? Mikan did…?'" I didn't actually think you would… wow Natsume, you really can predict everything she does._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Don't I? :P_

_**Ruka Nogi**__: You perv. xD_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Takes one to know one._

_**Ruka Nogi**__: Look who's talking. xD_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: River incident…_

_**Ruka Nogi**__: You're gonna keep that around my neck like a noose aren't you?_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Yup._

_**Mikan Sakura**__: …I…Hate…You…_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__: Eww… Mikan you have to wash out your mouth with soap and water tonight. Who knows where his mouth has been._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Aoi, remember we live underneath the same roof._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__: Heheheehee, well that's my cue to leave! Bye Mikan; Bye Ru-chan!_

_**Ruka Nogi**__: Bye Aoi, talk to you later._

_**Hotaru Imai**__: So, you guys official yet or are you two still "experimenting?"_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: ..._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: I never experiment Imai. I know what I want, and I never stop until its mine._

_**Mikan Sakura**__: …D: What am I to you? Am I the slave that is here to control your hormones?_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__: Don't make me come over there polka dots. /_

_**Mikan Sakura**__: Eep._

* * *

_**Private Message**_

_**NHyuuga17**__: What have you learned today polka?_

_**MSakura12**__: Revenge against you is impossible._

_**NHyuuga17**__: What else?_

_**MSakura12**__: That you're the king at being cruel._

_**NHyuuga17**__: I already knew that, what did YOU learn._

_**MSakura12**__: …that I shouldn't have (apparently) called you a bitch._

_**NHyuuga17**__: Obviously there should be more to that._

_**MSakura12**__: …You're a…_

_**NHyuuga17**__: I'm a… what? _

_**MSakura12**__: You're smirking aren't you?_

_**NHyuuga17**__: Yup, and I'm enjoying every moment of it._

_**MSakura12**__: You're a narcissistic, egotistical, life-threatening jerk you has short eyebrows and squinty eyes. Nasty Fox._

_**NHyuuga17**__: …I'm going to refrain myself._

_**MSakura12**__: Good, I'm not done yet._

_**NHyuuga17**__: Oh goodie._

_**MSakura12**__: You're a pervert, smart-aleck, hot tempered, irrational, underwear stealing…_

_**NHyuuga17**__: Somehow I sense there's more spewing from that horrid mouth of yours ugly._

_**MSakura12**__: Not done yet jerk wad._

_**NHyuuga17**__: Sorry, thought I should save some of my pride so that I could withstand the next barrage of name-calling._

_**MSakura12**__: Good. Continuing on: You're a sarcastic, sadistic teen who gets his kicks off of someone else's misery… you're a miscreant who loves to cause trouble, acts all bad-ass, beats the hell out of people who don't listen to you… _

_**NHyuuga17**__: Why thank you. I am sarcastic._

_**MSakura12**__: Not done yet meanie._

_**NHyuuga17**__: Tch._

_**MSakura12**__: And despite all the bad things you're a decent person. You're kind when you want to be, and you're always watching out for us. Thanks._

_**NHyuuga17**__: I thought you were saying all of that stuff to deflate my ego, not help it even more. _

_**MSakura12**__: Shut up. _

_**MSakura12:**__ …Hey_

_**NHyuuga17**__: What?_

_**MSakura12**__: You're a good kisser…_

_**NHyuuga17**__: *smirks* Of course I'm the best, Stupid._

_**MSakura12**__: I hate you._

_**NHyuuga17**__: But you love me for it anyways._

_**MSakura12**__: Yes… yes I do. _

_**NHyuuga17**__: Does that mean we're going out after all of these years._

_**MSakura12**__: If you'll take me as your girlfriend._

_**NHyuuga17**__: if I __**have**__ to._

_**MSakura12**__: Grr, Jerk._

* * *

_**T.K.: **_Hope you enjoyed the sequel to Car Ride! It's pretty much a Facebook Spoof, but I did add some story action inbetween and at the beginning. Please review to help me out! :D Check out the House Sitting Series! It's the SEQUEL to this. :D

_**Completed: September 23rd, 2010; 4:44 p.m.**_

_**Updated: June 11th, 2013; 2:02 pm**_


End file.
